Chalk Dust Torture
by Fourrr
Summary: Beatrice's grades were not all that phenomenal this year. Leading to her enrollment in a new school 'Elliot Academy'. While she keeps wishing her roommate isn't some petty annoying girl, she doesn't realize that instead her roommate happens to be a boy that goes by the name of Four.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Divergent, only my ideas.

**A/N:** So this is a new story which I tried to make original. If there are any other stories like this: I apologize now, but I swear I came up my own ideas about my story. And yes I have two other stories... but unfortunately I've hit writers block with them and I doubt I will continue them anytime soon. However with this story I have many ideas in mind and how the storyline is going to play out. So please read and review! I need motivation to continue!

~.~.~.~

To be honest, when my parents first informed me that I would be attending this school in the fall, I wasn't what you could say…. a happy camper.

It was late June, finals were finishing up and all the students are hyped for summer vacation, myself included. It was like any normal break, with the exception that I was no longer the stiff faced freshman; instead I was officially a sophomore.

Vista Public was and always has been the school that distributes the report cards last. So when mine came in the mail it was like any other year. Unlike my older brother Caleb who would push my body aside just so he could open his first.

There wasn't a surprise when he sat at the kitchen table showing my parents his marks. All A's as usual. Mine on the other hand were an understatement opposed to his.

"…Sorry?" I shrugged in response towards the glares of my father.

I like to think that my choice of words were the reason Elliot Academy's school pamphlet landed on my dresser one morning.

At first I disregarded it, assuming it was Caleb's and mistakenly landed in my room. So I simply brought it back to its rightful owner. The second time it appeared I was a bit suspicious, but once again shrugged and this time put it in my father's office. However when it showed up a third time I decided to actually ask someone about why it keeps popping up in my room.

"You can't be serious about sending me there right?" I ask glancing at the pamphlet that now rests in my fathers grasp.

"Beatrice, your marks this year were unacceptable! No child of mine is going to get away with that," He yells making me shrink back in the process.

"So your answer is to send me to some snotty school! Don't I get a say in my education?" I ask him.

"You're already enrolled and I don't see-"

"Enrolled! So I'm just going to leave my school and my friends to go to some military camp?" I close my eyes and grunt loudly in frustration.

"It's a high school not a military camp," He snaps.

"A high _school _doesn't force their students into uniforms, they don't have dorm rooms, and they especially don't exist miles away from our homes!" I take the nearest object I can find and slam it on the table.

After my outburst I was 'grounded' for a week. Leading to my last week of summer and asked to start packing my things for the upcoming school year. Which consisted of a suitcase filled with my necessities, clothes, and my old laptop.

I look down at the black suitcase and sigh, contempt with what I had packed. And with a quick glance to the left, I grabbed my phone.

"Ready?" My mother stood holding my coat.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled slipping my arms into the long sleeves.

Bidding my brother and father goodbye, we walked down the driveway to get in my mother's car. While the entire way there, I was dreading our arrival.

Luckily, the ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, only three hours at most. So when we pulled up by the gates towards campus I swear she could have seen the lump in my throat.

"Do you need help? Or want me to go in with you?" She asks and I shake my head.

I open the car door, and grab my stuff in the back while waving goodbye to her as she drives away. Once she's out of range I turn my body towards the gates of Elliot Academy, and with a large intake of breath I walked through them and into the campus. While the entire time I'm making my way to the office, the only thing I can think about is:

_Damn, I should have studied for those Bio tests._

* * *

Once I miraculously guided myself around the large area I found the office.

"Oh thank God," I sighed and squeezed in line with the other transfer students.

Realizing that it wouldn't be anytime soon before I'm near the front of the line I took my hand and dug in my coat pocket until I felt the crumpled up pamphlet. Straightening it back out, I studied the interior map ahead of time so that I would have at least some clue of where I'm going.

I must have looked at it for some time because the woman at the front desks voice echoes through the small space, "Next!" Slightly blushing, I make my way up to the counter.

"Name and grade please," She asks.

"Beatrice Prior and sophomore," I state, quickly stuffing the pamphlet back in my pocket. "But I prefer being called Tris," I add.

"... Don't care... and here's your dorm key along with your uniform." She hands me both items along with a brochure about campus activities. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought my parents sent me to a college. "Your roommate should already be in your dorm. Have a nice day,"

"Thanks, you too." I mutter already annoyed with this school.

But my last-minute study session came in handy as I didn't take to long to find dorm section B5. Now all I have to do is find room 104. The entire time I went looking around, the other students would send me disgusted looks as if I were something of another specie. _I was right about this school being snotty._

Despite my poor encounter with other kids, I finally found my room. All I care about now is laying down on a bed and crashing for the night. As I'm turning the key my last thoughts are along the lines of:

_Please don't be stuck with an annoying petty girl..._

But that was the least of my worries when I open the bright white door to find a shirtless boy in the bed on the left side of the room wearing only black jeans and a pair of running shoes tapping away on his phone.

Blushing furiously I stammer out the first few words I could think of. "Am I in the right room?"

He looks up with a smirk playing on his lips. "Room 104, unless of course you couldn't read the number on the door."

_And I thought this school couldn't get any worse._

~.~.~.~

So there's chapter one! Any feedback is helpful!


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth gapes as I search for the right words to say.

"There has to be a mistake," I drop my bags and collapse on the bed to the right. "Why would the school ever put a girl and a boy in the same room? There's so many complications that go with it. Ugh! I haven't been here for more than an hour and I'm already on the verge of hate."

"Would you quit your complaining," His voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "We'll go down to the office later and get this sorted out. For now.. just sit tight and wait because there is no way in hell I'm going to wait in line down there." He sits up and smirks as he hangs his legs off this side of the bed and rests his arms on his knees, bringing his hands up over his lips.

"Well I see you already got comfy," Referring to the bed sheets on the once bare mattress, his clothes in the closet and the desk on his side that had books and his computer on it. "And can you please put a shirt on," He lifts an eyebrow and goes in one of the drawers on his side of the room pulling out a black t-shirt and throwing it on.

"Uh.. yeah, well I was kind of expecting to stay here considering I was awaiting my _male_ roommate. Plus, when we fix this, you're the one moving out." I glare at him while he chuckles. "What was your name again?" His eyebrows crease in confusion.

"I didn't tell you my name," I sigh. "But it's Tris, and you are?"

"Four." He says.

Now it's my turn to be confused. "Four... That's an interesting name," I smiled. "Do you have sister named Three? Or how about a brother named Five?"

He scowled at me, his smirk fading. "For your information, no I do not. Matter-of-fact I don't have any siblings at all." He stands up, "Do you?"

"An annoying older brother, but that's all." Following his actions, I yawn. "How did you end up here anyway?" He raises an eyebrow at my question. "I mean what did you do to end up here? Were you a rebel? Poor student? Drug addict? Th-"

"What are you talking about?" He argued. "Do you think this school is a camp for the misfits?"

"No, not exactly. But my grades were not all that great this year and then next thing I know my parents enrolled me here!" I countered. "I assumed this was like a degraded version of military camp for kids who aren't good in a public board system. Just with school and stuff." By the end I'm mumbling, embarrassed that I told this stranger why I'm here.

He starts to chuckle, his white teeth shining. "Well you're wrong. Elliot Academy is like any other school, just more... pristine. Sure we wear uniforms, have dorm rooms, and even campus activities but it doesn't mean were all about fixing students who are not as good as others,"

"Do you like excel in academics?" I blurted out.

"Me or the school?" He laughs and I roll my eyes.

"The school genius,"

"Than to answer your question. Yes we do, which is why maybe your father thought it was a good idea to send you here." A knowing grin starts to appear on his face. "And to answer your other question, I also excel greatly in my academic life. Aside from my amazing talents in sports as well as artistic nature."

I snort, "One, I didn't ask about you. And two, I doubt you're an artist. The sports I can picture, but you painting... dream on."

He raises his eyebrows in a form of 'is that a challenge?' He holds up a finger implying me to wait and then goes into his bag and pulls out a sketchbook. He mimics a person who is about to show their newest and greatest master piece off to the public, and then flips through the pages all filled with impressive drawings.

"Okay fine. You're obviously far more superior than I am." I grunt.

He smirks and then glances to the alarm clock on his desk. "We should get going, the office is only open until 7."

* * *

We're both sitting in the secretary's office trying to sort this mishap up.

"Look. There's a full roster this year, and there are no more dorms vacant." The woman who was previously at the main desk when I got here tells us. I didn't even think twice about who she was earlier.

"So exactly how did we end up in the same dorm," Four says gesturing to us. "Because I've never heard of this school having a girl and boy sharing the same space."

"You're correct there Mr. Eaton. However this year we hit maximum limits in students, and we never thought about the ratio of males to females regarding dorm arrangements." Four snorts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So you're saying we were the unlucky two that got the male/female dorm situation?" I but in.

"Exactly Ms. Prior, so I expect mature behaviour from both of you. I assume you know what I'm talking about." We both mumble a yes in response. "Very well then, you may go. And thank you for bringing this up to my concern, I will make sure it doesn't happen in future years."

We both stand and exit without a word, that is until we get back into the dorm hallways I almost lose it.

"I can't believe it! I thought this school _excelled in academics,"_ I mock.

"They do! So they made a mistake, they aren't perfect." He's obviously not as frustrated about this as I am.

"Listen, you like this school. I _don't._ I never wanted to be here in the first place. So yes, I'm annoyed okay? I had to leave my friends and family to come to this jailhouse, and I've especially never experienced being anywhere where I needed a roommate. It was hard on me already that I would have to deal with another _girl_, but now that I have a _guy _in the same room... it's overwhelming."

While I was ranting on, I didn't even notice we made it back to our dorm room. Four doesn't say anything, just opens the door and lets me in while trailing behind.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off as a teacher's pet towards this school. Also if I scared you in any way... but to make this less awkward we could view this as friends having sleep overs... just every night." _Oh, we're friends now_. "Still awkward? Um.. what about.. errr.."

"How about nothing? We're roommates and we need to learn to accept that." I say.

He nods in approval and after a period of silence suggests we should get ready for bed considering he promised me he would show me around campus tomorrow morning.

We both grab our bed necessities and both come to realization that we can't just change in front of one another.

"How are we going to do this?" He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Well, there's a mini closet by the door..." I suggest hoping he gets what I'm implying.

"So you'll change in there, and I'll change here?" I roll my eyes._ I was hoping you would be kind enough to take the closet genius._

"Uh, sure." I go in the tiny closet that only has some hangers occupied so there's at least some room in here. The only problem is I can't see a damn thing.

"Four?" I yell

"What?"

"Can you see if there's a light switch or something for in here?" Trying to put my bottoms on in pitch black isn't working out to well.

"I don't see one," He snickers. "Try using your night vision!"

"You're such a dork!" I hear him laugh and then the thump of him hitting his bed.

Finally I'm able to get changed and I still have to unpack unless I want to sleep on a bare mattress.

"Umm Tris?" I hum in response while making my bed. "Your shirt is on backwards," He says.

"Seriously? Ugh, I'm never going to get to sleep." I groan collapsing on my half made bed.

I hear his familiar chuckle, "I was kidding!" I sit up and flip him off, "Hey! Hey! No need to get angry, now let me help you." He insists.

Once Four started to help it luckily didn't take to long. We agreed to sort our other problems out later and I'm finally able to lie down for the first time in about 12 hours.

"... Goodnight Tris," Four whispers already on the verge of falling asleep.

I quietly chuckle at his friendly remarks, "Night Four."

~.~.~.~


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up at an ungodly hour in the morning isn't pleasant on its own, but when you mix it with an impatient teenaged boy it's even worse.

"Tris," Four sing songs as he shakes my shoulder. I roll over so I'm facing away from him and towards the wall. "Little Tris!" This time he thinks it would be entertaining to sit on me. And for the record, he's pretty heavy.

"You leave me no choice," _Just let me sleep!_ I silently plead in my head_._ But when I hear him snicker, I know I'm a goner. A large pillow; preferably his, makes contact with my face and a satisfied Four is left laughing at his own actions.

I groan and sit up still dazed with sleep. "There are more civilized ways you can wake a person," Mumbling I turn to look at him.

"This isn't how I normally wake people up. So consider yourself special," He smirks extending a hand out.

I take his gesture and stretch when I'm standing. "How do you normally wake people up?"

"Well, my previous roommate from last year suffered from all of them. For example, I dump water on their head, blow an air-horn in their ear, whip-cream their body, and-"

"If you do any of those things to me... consider yourself dead." I threaten.

"Okay! Okay! I'll stick with the pillow," I roll my eyes and grab my clothes.

"Do we have to wear the uniforms on the days before classes start?" I ask confused about this school's rules.

"No, you only wear them for classes. Otherwise you can wear what you want." He goes over to his dresser and grabs his own outfit along with the room key. "I'll take the closet today,"

"Thank-God," He grins and leaves me to change. By the time I'm finished it sounds like he hasn't even got to put his shirt on. So I use the time to look in the full length mirror across from the closet and do my hair, pulling it up into a pony-tail.

"You were right about the no light thing!" He yells, his voice muffled by the door.

"I know! So we'll have to buy a flashlight or something and hang it from the ceiling," I suggest. Because that closet it going to be served as a changing room for the next year.

"Good idea. Maybe we can look today if we have time,"

When he emerges from the tiny closet I ask him what he has planned for today.

"First we need to go get breakfast, so I'll show you the cafeteria," He says

So when he starts to lead me to the cafeteria he explains how the campus sets up booths so we can join clubs for later in the school year. Since classes start in two days, these last couple of days are designated towards preparation for the upcoming year.

"That sounds pretty cool, my old school was never like that." I say as we sit down at one of the tables.

"Where did you used to go anyway?"

"Well my elementary school was Portman, but then I went to Vista Public for freshman year and now I moved here," I explain. Then I realize we came here for breakfast but I don't see any food in sight.

"You're kidding!" I shake my head as his face lights up in excitement. "I used to go there too; Portman at least, but I left after eighth grade and came here for freshman year," No wonder he knows this school so well. "And now I'm a sophomore. You are too right?" I nod my head.

"Small world," I smile and ask him about my earlier question. "You said we were coming here for breakfast... but I don't see any food."

He chuckles, "We came early, breakfast isn't served until 7:15, we still have to wait another five minutes."

"So why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because I thought you would take a long time to get ready. I mean you are a girl," Wow, I would expect him to have more common sense than this.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I take an hour to do my precious hair and make-up," I watch as his face gets a tint of red. _Aww, he's blushing. _Wait what?

"All my other friends that are girls are like that so I just assumed you were too..."

"Where are your other friends? I'd like to meet them," Because in all honesty, I need all the friends I can get. I don't think I can last all year being just close to Four.

"Probably hibernating for the next couple of days, you know getting in all the hours of rest they can get before classes start. Hell, they could probably sleep through a whole semester." I chuckle at his friends choice of actions, they seem like people I could hang around. "I'm sure they would like to meet you too, but we should keep our dorm situation a secret because I'm not really looking forward to it being the talk of the school."

I agree, the last thing I want to do is draw attention to myself here. Especially if it's about sharing a dormitory with a boy.

"Anyway, the buffet is getting set up. We should go get in line before it becomes utter chaos." So I follow him up towards the buffet line at the back of the cafeteria. To our advantage our early wake up call got us a great spot in line, only a few people away from the front.

"Alway get the tater-tots, they are legit heaven." He turns around and whispers in my ear.

When we reach the front of the line we go on opposite sides of the buffet and grab our breakfast. I end up with a muffin, toast, scrambled eggs and of course the tater-tots.

Once we're back at our table I notice Four has a drink with him.

"Hey, where did you get that?" I point to the red up beside his tray.

"The juice machines at the end of the buffet line... are you telling me you're blind?" He smirks while bringing the cup up to his lips and taking sip.

"What? No! I'm new here remember?"

"Here, have the rest of mine. I'm done anyway," He slides the red cup across the table to where I'm sitting. I must have looked disgusted upon his offer because he starts to laugh. "It's not like I poisoned it or anything. God Tris just drink it,"

"But you already drank from it," I scrunch up my nose at the thought.

"And? It's not like I have a disease, if you don't want it I'll finish it." He reaches back over to grab it but I pull it back.

"Fine, I'll drink it." He smiles as I pull the red cup towards my mouth and take a sip. But the second I swallow I immediately put the cup back down.

"Eww! Apple juice!? That's disgusting!" I scramble trying to find something to get the taste out of my mouth.

"More for me then," He smirks and finishes the rest of the drink. "And how do you not like apple juice? You're weird."

"Oh thanks. I love being called weird because I have different taste in beverages." I roll my eyes and get up to throw out my garbage.

Four quickly gets up and follows me, falling in line beside me.

"That's not what I meant," He says. "You're just the first person I've met that hates my favourite breakfast drink."

I chuckle at his rushed response. "Okay Four," I throw out my garbage and place the tray back on top. Then turning towards him I raise my eyebrows about what to do next.

"Campus," He breaths.

* * *

"So what do you normally sign up for?" I kick a pebble across the stone walkways as he leads me throughout the large campus.

"Normally football in the way of sports, and I'm going to sign up to be in intern in the arts room."

"Why the intern?" I ask.

"Last year I had to take my arts credit, I already knew I am talented in that field so I took the course. The teacher, Mrs. Wu; or Tori, told me I was the student with the highest mark in the class. She recommended me to take the class again this year, but I had other things to focus on. So she asked me to sign up for the internship in the arts department. It was a win-win for me because I love art and it will go towards my volunteer hours."

"Maybe I should join you," I'm not that terrible at art. Mediocre is more like it.

He smiles down at me, "You should. It would be fun to have someone else around,"

Through idle chit chat, Four successfully leads me all around the campus and then brings us back to where the booths are all set up.

"Follow me, I'm just going to sign up for football tryouts." I nod and stay close behind him as we weave through the other crowded students.

We stop infront of a booth with a sign that says 'Football Tryouts' in big red block letters. There are two boys behind the booth, they look as if they could be seniors; probably the captains.

"Four my man! We knew you would be coming back out," The taller boy with shaggy brown hair says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Mitch," He laughs as he signs his name on the clipboard.

"Who's your woman friend?" The other boy with short blonde hair asks.

"Oh.. Uh.. This is Tris, I'm just showing her around campus. She's new here," He stutters.

"Man, I thought Four finally got a girl. It was worth a shot," He chuckles and Four glares at the boy. He quickly says goodbye and rests his hands on my shoulders steering me away from the booth and towards another one.

"You know I'm fully capable of walking in a direction myself," I mutter

He doesn't say anything, just keeps pushing on my shoulders until we reach a booth covered in paint splatter.

"Four! Over here!" The woman behind the desk yells. She's pretty, with long black hair and a slim frame. I wonder if she's the teacher he was telling me about earlier.

"Oh hey Tori," He says finally letting go of his death grip on my shoulders.

"I assume you came here for the internship offer?" She asks. He nods and signs his name on the clipboard than passes it to me.

I quickly scribble down my name underneath his and place it back on the table.

"I see you found a new friend," She gestures to myself.

He just nods, not in the mood to explain our situation.

After that, we check out a few more booths non of which catch our attention.

"We should go get that flashlight," He began. "Because otherwise it's going to be one long year."

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" I teased giving him a light push in the shoulder.

"Haha. Very funny, but seriously we should-" He gets cut off by the high pitched sound of a girls excited scream.

We both turn around to a girl who's running full speed at us and jumps into Four's arms.

I turn and look up at the two of them and something inside me deflates,

_Of course he has a girlfriend._

~.~.~.~

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the support in the beginning of this story! I have so many ideas of where I want this story going and I love to see people are enjoying it! Chapter 4 should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A big thank-you goes out to everyone that takes the time to read this story I've started. Your reviews are fantastic and they make my day to see that people are enjoying reading this fanfic! Secondly it was nice to see people caught that the football captain did imply that Four does not have a girlfriend. I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear enough that Tris wasn't really listening to their conversation, thus her thinking that the girl who ran towards them was in fact his girlfriend. As of right now, Tris is having mixed feeling about Four. She doesn't really know where they stand aside from friendship. She knows that possibly going further than friendship can lead to problems due to their room situation, and she doesn't even know how he really feels about her. As this story progresses, it will become more clear how Tris and Four feel towards each other. But for now, they're just friends sharing a dorm room, normal stuff right?

~.~.~.~

Four rolls his eyes and gently pushes the girl off of him leaving her to fall on the stone ground. _So she's not his girlfriend?_ I avert my eyes away from her and towards the group of kids laughing and making their way forward right to where we are standing.

"Christina seriously? You actually thought Four would return that insane attack of yours!?" One of the boys says.

"It was worth a shot," She chuckles, standing up and brushing the dirt of her pants from her earlier fall. "And plus, I didn't see an enthusiastic greeting from any of you."

"A simple 'hello' would have been fine." Running a hand through his hair, Four wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into his side. _What's up with him and my shoulders?_ "Guys I don't think you have met my friend, Tris."

"So you're Four's new lady friend," The taller boys wiggles his eyebrows.

"Zeke, shut up." Four drop his arm back to his side. "Tris, these are my friends I was telling you about earlier. That's Zeke and Uriah, they're brothers. And the annoying girl is Christina."

"Hey!" She teases and gives Four a hard nudge in the shoulder.

"Wait, where's Will?" Four asks.

"He said something about studying and books. Generally speaking, he's doing something boring." Uriah -I'm pretty sure- says.

"So Four, who's the unlucky guy that got stuck with you as a roommate?" Christina joked.

I watch as Four tenses up, and I silently plead that he can come up with an excuse.

"Oh you know... the average everyday nerd." Well, now I know he can't lie.

"Cool, what's his name? Maybe I know him," We're screwed.

"Umm... it's Tri-... Tristan! I almost forgot for a second there," Despite Four's terrible stutter and name, they seem to buy it, but given the looks Christina is giving she doesn't believe it and will question us another time._  
_

"Hmm, never heard of him. How about you Tris? Who's your roommate?" She ignores Four's lie and turns to look at me.

"Me? Oh her name's Ava, she told me she's new here so I don't think any of you would know her." I say it as smoothly as I can, because stuttering would kill all hope for us, especially after Four's slip up.

"Anyway, what's new with you guys?" Four asks ending the discussion about dorm situations.

"Eh, the usual. Except we're all about to enter hell in two days," Zeke shrugs, and then beckons us to follow him towards the grass where we could sit under a tree.

"Technically we're already here." Christina whines, laying down on her back with her knees bent.

I sit down with my legs crossed and zone out of their conversation. Looking around I take the time to admire how nice this school actually is. It must have either been redeveloped recently or it's a new school entirely because it's structure is very modern. From the large atriums to even the small dorm rooms, there was obviously a lot of hard work and preparation that went into this high school. Aside from the building, they have such a nice structured campus along with well maintained sports fields behind the school. _And I didn't want to come here in the first place._

"... Tris are you listening?" Fours voice brings me back to their conversation. I nod and my cheeks heat up a bit in embarrassment.

"So let's go then. I'm starving!" Christina gets up and the rest of us follow her towards the gates of the campus.

"Where are we going?" I whisper walking beside Four.

He chuckles, knowing I wasn't really listening to them. "Smash Burger, trust me you'll love it."

I shrug, having absolutely no idea what that is but it sounds delicious. It must also be in walking distance though, considering no on here has a car. We all walk side-by-side on the sidewalks and towards what must be a popular hang out place for the students around here. We continue to walk for a few more blocks until we reach a plaza that is full of shopping centres along with various restaurants and clubs.

"Welcome to the places that wouldn't function without the great help of Elliot Academy's school population!" Zeke spun around drastically pointing at all the attractions. I found myself laughing at his abnormal ways.

"Forget that! We need to eat!" Christina drags me by my arm, pulling me in the direction that must be Smash Burger.

She lets go of her grip when we approach a diner type restaurant coloured all types of red, black, and white. Uriah then leads us through the doors and towards the front desk to arrange us a table.

"Thanks Lauren," He says after the girl at the desk points towards a booth in the far corner.

We all squeeze in to the booth that is supposed to be for four people and not five. Ending up with the three boys squished on one side while Christina and I are sitting comfortably on the other.

"Now Tris, since it's your first time here I will do the honours of ordering your first meal." Christina smiles grabbing the menu. "Tris will have the Smash Burger Original Cheeseburger obviously, and I'll have the Chicken Tenders. What about you guys?"

"Well I've already had everything on the menu before..." _No surprise there Four. _"I'll stick with what Tris is having."

Zeke and Uriah also agree on having the cheeseburger too, and when the waiter comes, Christina places everyone's orders along with water for all our drinks.

We sit there crammed awkwardly for a few minutes until Christina decides to break the silence.

"So what's Ava like? Maybe you can tell her to hang out with us," Four eyes widen and stare at mine silently hoping I can lie better than he did.

"She's actually kind of annoying, especially in the mornings. She's tall with long dark brown hair and blue eyes," Four seems to catch on to what I'm doing and kicks my foot under the table. "Plus she barely even talks to me. I doubt any of you guys would like her,"

When I finish talking, the waiter comes back with our food along with our drinks ending our discussion. I go to pick up the cheeseburger in front of me, and the rest of them stop and whip their phones out to record.

"I'm not eating unless you put those away," I stubbornly put the burger back down.

The grunt or groan as they place their phones back in their pockets. And right as I take a bite, I notice Four has his phone hidden under the table, but high enough that the camera can still see me. Rolling my eyes, I finish eating and place the burger back down. All their eyes are on me with their eyebrows raised.

"So... how was it?" Zeke asks.

"Good... now can you guys stop staring at me?" It's getting creepy.

"... And saved to 'Tris' first time eating at Smash Burger'..." Four laughs clicking on his screen and sliding it back into his pocket.

I shake my head and go back to finishing the amazing - and delicious - cheeseburger. We end up talking about all sorts of things from school to sports, and even our lives back home. The waiter comes back with the bill and I realize I didn't bring my purse with my money.

"Guys... I didn't think I would be going anywhere outside of campus, so I didn't bring any money." They stare at me for a second and then burst out laughing. _What is wrong with these people?_

"Oh my dear Tris, you have a lot to learn. You see, we have a system. Every time we come here - or to any restaurant of that matter - one person pays. Today happens to be Zeke's turn, therefore he will pay. Got it?" I nod, surprised at the way they handle everything.

Zeke pays the bill and then suggests we should walk around for a while, in order to get me familiar with the student hangouts. Once we're back in the plaza though, Uriah points out that it's already three o'clock and students are not allowed outside of campus past four on weekdays.

"Okay we'll head back. But first I need to quickly grab something." Four says and then starts to run in the direction of the stores.

Everyone shrugs and we aimlessly walk around for a few minutes until we see the familiar face holding a bag. No one questions what it is, but I already have a feeling I know.

* * *

"Here, I got the door." I grab the keys to our room and open it. Then I kick it closed with my heel once we're inside, and I make my way over to my bed to sit down.

"So what did you buy?" I ask swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

"I think you already know," He pulls a roll of tape, some weird-looking stickers, and string out of the bag, and for a second I'm confused. But then he grabs a medium-sized yellow flashlight out and I chuckle to myself. "I'm going to need your help, so come here."

I walkover to him, where he is now hunched over his desk with all the supplies scattered across the top.

He hands the paper full of square greenish coloured stickers and the flashlight. "Put those stickers around the handle and make a circle of them around the power button." I do what he said, not entirely sure why we need stickers but I don't question it. "Now I'm going to tie this around the base of the handle, and when I'm finished I need you to secure it with tape." We work together, trying many ways to create the best hold on the flashlight and when we finally got one, we both take a step back and admire our handy work.

"Looks good to me, now we just need to hang it up." He walks towards the closet with the flashlight, and given his size he's able to reach the ceiling with no trouble. I hand him pieces of tape while he securely attached the hanging flashlight to our closet ceiling.

"I see what you did here, but why the stickers?" I ask looking up at the light.

"They're glow in the dark," He says. "We won't always be able to have broad daylight shining in our room to find the flashlight you know." He's smarter than I thought.

"You never fail to amaze me," I laugh backing out of the closet and back towards my bed.

He smiles and walks over to sit next to me. Bouncing the mattress, he sighs. "So I've been wondering..."

~.~.~.~

So yes, Smash Burger is a real restaurant if any of you didn't know. I went there when I was on vacation in L.A one time. I only ordered one quick thing of the menu, so I made up the name of the burger in this story along with the chicken tenders. Aside from that, thank-you again to everyone. Your comments and suggestions are really helpful, because sometimes I miss key words or something that I should have added or removed in this story. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **To any of you wondering, FourTris is not going to happen anytime soon. I don't like when people rush FourTris into the beginning chapters myself so they are going to get to just be on the friend level for quite some time in my story. In this chapter there is some drama between them later on but I wouldn't consider it to be insane. I'm just trying to show that they aren't perfect and they will not always agree with each other.

Thanks again to everyone, it's amazing to see people enjoy reading this story.

~.~.~.~

"So I've been wondering..." He begins, taking in a large breath as if he was about to deliver bad news. "Do you want to build a snowman?" He sings along to the famous tune that goes with the movie.

I burst out laughing as he continues to dance and sing along, accidentally falling over sometimes when he bumps into a desk or bed. I never would have flagged him as being such a care free person, but I'm not complaining, he is one hell of an entertainer. After his song finishes, he goes over to one of his boxes he has yet to still unpack and pulls out a laptop. "Movie?"

I tap my chin in thought. A smirk making its way onto my face, "Depends. What movie?"

"Are you okay with horror movies?" He asks and goes to shut the lights off._  
_

I shrug, "I don't mind them."

"Than the Sinister it is," He gestures me to come sit with him on his bed. He sits on the far side by the wall, balancing the computer in his lap and impatiently taps the empty side. "Are you watching it or not?"

Hesitantly I walk over and sit down beside him, he puts the laptop between us on his left leg and my right. We both lean back and rest our heads against the backboard as the opening credits start to roll by.

I have to admit, I'm absolutely terrified while the movie continues to play. On the other hand, Four finds the entire thing entertaining. But I don't want this to be one of those cliché moments where the girl gets scared and cuddles up into the guy's side, so I simply either tough it out or slightly close my eyes.

We're probably already half way into the movie when we hear a knock at the door. I jump back startled and hit my head against the wall. I mumble a few curses while rubbing my head, and Four tries to stifle a laugh.

"Four, I know you're in there! I can hear a movie playing and I know this is your room." Zeke's voice echoes through our room.

"Shit, shit, shit! Umm..Tris hide in the closet!" Four hisses, pushing me in that direction while he tries to kick anything feminine under the beds.

"Open the door man! What's taking so long?"

I quickly shut the closet door and sit down, not knowing how long Zeke's planning on staying.

I listen as Four opens the dorm door and invites Zeke in. They continue to talk for a while about random things - basically nothing that catches my attention - so I grab my phone that luckily was still in my back pocket and start to play the new Kim Kardashian game. Don't judge me, I'm hooked. Unfortunately, I didn't check to see if my sound was down, as the game music starts to blare from the small closet.

"Fuck!" I silently curse myself for being so stupid.

"Did you hear that?" Zeke asks and I hear his footsteps nearing the closet door. He opens it and stares down at me sitting in a tiny dorm closet. _How much more awkward can this get? _"YOU KIDNAPPED TRIS!?"

Four runs up behind him also now looking down at me wide-eyed and a hint of disappointment etched on his face. "No! She was just.. visiting?" The carefree Four that was just here a while ago has disappeared and been replaced with a completely different person.

"Bullshit. One of you better start explaining right now,"

I look up again, my eyes meeting his dark blue ones only for him to quickly break it. His jaw is clenched and his arms are tightly crossed against his chest. Damn is he ever frustrated.

Neither of us decide to speak, Zeke stands there obviously putting the pieces together. Nodding his head he says, "I see now. You two live here. Thanks for telling your friends! And next time, do a better job at hiding it." He rolls his eyes and leaves, slamming the door behind him.

Once again, awkward silence fills the air as neither of us say anything. Four continues to stand there furious and I'm still on the floor embarrassed that I'm the reason for this mess.

"You had to play a game didn't you? Why could you not just sit there quietly for a few minutes!? I was going to kick Zeke out anyway!" He bites out pointing a finger at me. It would be a lot less scary if he would just yell.

"I- I... " Great. I have no excuse, he's right. If I would have just sat there minding my own business non of this would have happened. "I'm sorry." I squeak out, wishing I could just disappear right now.

"So much for keeping this just between us," He mumbles. "God I hope Zeke doesn't tell anyone else!" He walks into the closet and grabs his coat, roughly sliding his arms through the sleeves.

"Where are you going?" I stand up and walk towards the beds.

"For a walk," He opens the door and turns around. "And don't bother to come after me."

* * *

It's been over an hour since Four left. As much as I wanted to follow him, I didn't. It would only make things worse and he probably just wanted time to think, especially after what just happened. In the mean-time I've been casually listening to music and found myself also re-thinking over the past events. One thing I've realized is that Four certainly has a temper. For one minute he's laughing and goofing off, and the next he look like he could snap your next in an instant.

Looking at the clock I take a deep breath and collapse on my bed, one leg hanging off the side and my hands behind my head while I stare at the ceiling. I must have been deep in thought because I didn't even hear the door open.

"Listen Tris, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that earlier. I was just frustrated and I couldn't think straight,"

"It's fine," I say. "I shouldn't have even pulled my phone out in the first place."

"He's not going to tell anyone." Four sighs and takes a seat in the desk chair.

So that's where he went. "You went and saw Zeke?"

"Yeah..." He looks towards the floor, and bobs his foot up and down. "Want to finish that movie?" He lifts his head up and looks in my eyes.

"Only if I want to have nightmares tonight," I joke trying to lighten the mood.

We both seem to have gotten over what unfortunately happened earlier; which is good because I don't think I could stay in the same room as him if he was still acting like he was before. But I also think it was a good thing that it had occurred. Being that we're going to have to get used to seeing each other all the time, we're going to also need to learn how to handle arguments between each other.

"You could have told me you were scared. I would have found something else for us to watch,"

"It was fine, it's not like I haven't seen a horror movie before."

He nods and then looks out the window, "Tomorrow's the last day of summer,"

"I know, it sucks." Out of the blue, I realize something else. "Four I meant to ask you this earlier, where are the showers? I know there are wash rooms in the hallways and by the cafeteria, but I haven't seen a shower anywhere."

"They're down by the gym. I'll show you tomorrow after we pick up our schedules."

I smile as a thank-you. "Well, I don't know about you but I think I'm going to go to sleep." He grabs his pj's and heads to the closet.

"Can you see in there?" I laugh

"Mhmm... All thanks to my amazing sense of construction." I shake my head at his cockiness.

He comes back out in plaid red bottoms and a black shirt and lays on his bed. I've noticed he's the kind of person that can fall asleep the minute they hit the bed, as well as a heavy sleeper.

There's something about him though that either makes my stomach fill with butterflies or my fists clench in anger.

It's like I can't put my feelings for him into words.

You confuse me Four.

You really do.

~.~.~.~

Basically Tris is explaining her feelings for Four on a friendly level. There will not be FourTris in the next few chapters. But you will see some fluffy friend moments between the two of them. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **In this chapter, Tris' schedule is easy to read. The bolded section are course codes (I made them up) and the numbers are the classroom numbers. THe rest is pretty straight forward. As for the uniforms, I based them off my school's, minus the fact that the girl's can't wear pants.

I'm sorry this chapter's a bit on the short side, but I may not be able to update tomorrow because I won't be home.

~.~.~.~

I don't know whether it's the amount of people in this room or the fact that this school does not know what an air conditioner is. Either way I still feel like I'm being suffocated. And it's not helping that Four is idly rubbing circles on my shoulders in attempt to release my stress; I find it more annoying than comforting. However, I don't know if you guessed it, but we're both here crammed in the office awaiting our schedules. Just like Four promised.

"... Eaton!" Four gives me a pat on the back and then fights his way through the crowd and towards the front desk.

I haven't been paying attention to the order in which they call up the students; meaning if it's not alphabetical I could potentially be the very last person to receive it. The thought makes me groan, thinking about being stuck in this room for possibly another hour or more.

"You know as much as all of this sucks, everyone in this room has a .9% chance of getting the Greek God in one of their classes." Christina's chuckles.

I raise my eyebrows in confusion, "Greek God?"

"The only person in this school with a number for a name," She makes circular motions with her hand, trying to get me to understand.

"Oh, you mean Four?" I furrow my eyebrows, "Why couldn't you just have said his name in the first place?"

She laughs and shakes her head, "Because it's not as fun. Plus look at the boy, it's like God added to much 'sexy' when he made him!"

My eyes widen and I give her a push on the shoulder, "Christina!"

"C'mon, loosen up Tris. Don't try to hide you were secretly hoping he was in one of your classes," Personally, the thought never actually crossed my mind; being in a class with him. I guess it's because I see him all the time on a regular basis anyway. But I wouldn't mind having a class with him; maybe even more. He's a good mentor and friend, plus he could help me with my school work. Since the entire reason I was sent here was solely based on my grades.

"... Reid!" Christina tells me that she was just called up and leaves me once again in the packed crowd of students alone. I sigh and continue to patiently wait for my name to be called.

Not long after Four returns; schedule in hand. He explains how he ran into Uriah and they were comparing classes, resulting in him taking a longer amount of time.

"You still haven't been called up yet?"

"Nope. But one thing's for sure, it's not alphabetical." I glance over at the paper in his hand, "Which is really weird because it would be a lot easier that way."

He nods and continues to quickly scan the room as if he were looking for something specific. "Hey can I see your schedule?" He hands it to me without hesitation and goes back to what he was doing.

I adjust my eyes to the print in front of me and realize that this is only for the first semester; meaning we'll have to do this again in five months. I inwardly groan again and continue to look at his classes. Deciphering the course codes to the best of my ability, it looks like he has Gr. 10 Math, Phs. Ed, First Lunch, History, and Biology in that order.

"You're fast tracking science?" I ask him, knowing that biology is a junior course here.

He turns around like he forgot I was there, "Oh yea, I took my Gr. 10 credit over beginning of summer." I nod and hand him his times table back.

"... Prior!" I get called right as I was about to ask him what he was so desperately looking for. I take a deep breath annoyed that they decide to call me now of all times and make my way to the front desk.

I grab the envelope with my name on it, walking away from the desk so I can open it.

_Beatrice Elaine Prior: ELLIOT ACADEMY Grade Ten Times Table _

_Period 1: **SD2 **SCIENCE- Mrs. Herbert (211)_

_Period 2: **PPL **PHS. ED- Mrs. Reyes (Gym 3)_

_LUNCH ONE_

_Period 3: **CHD2 **HISTORY- Mr. Leeman (204)_

_Period 4: **MD2 **MATH- Mrs. Matthews (221)_

I read it over a few times and note the room numbers. Overall it's not as bad as I expected it to be. And it seems that Four and I will have the same lunch and history class, along with the same gym time; just different classes since it's gender based. I smile at the thought, maybe this year won't be so bad as I had originally planned it out to be.

* * *

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" My eyes light up in excitement as I pull out running shorts from the bag containing my uniform that I got the first day I came here.

"Why are you so happy?" He chuckles and comes to sit next to me on the floor while I continue to dig through the bag.

"Because your uniforms have shorts! It means I don't have to wear the skirt or pants everyday!" I hold them up and admire them. I probably look like a lunatic right now but I couldn't care less.

Four slaps a hand to his face and shakes his head, "Tris those are your gym shorts. We have a gym uniform too, there is probably a t-shirt in there as well."

I turn my head and furrow my eyebrows, "But why can't I just wear these everyday anyway. I'll just wash them more."

"School rules. Gym clothing is only permitted on pep rally days and real gym class,"_  
_

"Well that's stupid," I huff and throw the shorts on my bed. I go back to rummaging through the bag; pulling out two white dress shirts, a black golf shirt with the school logo on it, and a black and red kilt. (Also known as the skirt)

"Where are the pants?" I turn the bag over and shake it.

"Only the guys get the pants, you girls get the skirt."

I can't stop the whine that makes its way up my throat. I can't wear a skirt everyday! I've only worn one twice before; for a funeral and a wedding.

"You should try it on though, because they only allow returns up until tonight." He says and picks up the skirt.

He's right, I've already waited until the last day to try on my uniform anyway. I grab the skirt from his hands and walk into the closet. At first I don't know how to put it on, there's two buttons; one on either side, and many layers of skirt in between. Eventually I figure it out, and feel stupid that I couldn't get it quicker because it really is quite simple. Before I walk out though, I notice it falls all the way down right above my knee. That's weird, in the pamphlet the skirts were higher than this.

I walk out and look in the full length mirror by the door. I put my hands on my hips and huff, "Is this how it's supposed to look?"

Four looks up and starts to laugh, "It's not funny!" He comes and stands behind me and I follow his gaze down to where the skirts ends. "All the girls roll them, whether they like to admit it or not." He says.

I pull my shirt up a bit and grab the sides of the skirt, rolling it up until it's about mid-thigh. "Like that?"

"Yes. You'll see some girls have them higher... but don't be like them please... they're the attention seekers here."

I nod and go back into the closet to change. When I come back out, I neatly grab my uniform and place it on the side of the closet that I deemed mine.

I hate to admit it, but I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow.

And the rest of the year for that matter.

~.~.~.~


	7. Chapter 7

~.~.~.~

I wrap the towel tightly around my body and secure it. Being the genius I am, I forgot my change of clothes. On the bright side, no one will be able to see me because they're all probably still sleeping. The reason being that I decided I would make this a routine; getting up early enough so I'm the only one in the showers. It's probably because I'm not a big fan of undressing in front of people, let alone to take a shower.

Grabbing my things I scurry out doing my best not to trip and fall on the slippery floor and make my way back to my dorm. I reach room 104 in record time, digging into my bag to find my key. And just to my luck, I forgot it as well. My only option now is to knock, which means waking Four up in the process. But hey, I might as well have some fun with this.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, _"Four?" No answer.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, _"Four?" I'm standing in the hallway with only my towel, I'd be the joke of the school if anyone saw me.

I knock louder this time. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Four!"

Sure enough the door swings open with a half asleep boy standing before me.

He rubs his face mumbling, "What the hell Tris? Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?"

I side step around him and hastily run into the closet, I turn the flashlight on and grab my uniform for today. The skirt, black polo, and my black low top converse. When I exit I close the door as quietly as possible, assuming Four went back to bed. But to add-on to the already bad luck on the first day, Four stands against the wall with his arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and his hair an utter disaster.

"Care to explain?"

I sigh not in the mood to explain my already horrible morning, "I went to take a shower, but I forgot my change of clothes. Then I came back here, but I forgot my keys. So I woke you up and now here we are," I finish with a sarcastic smile.

He tilts his head and groans, "Well now that I'm up, I might as well get ready."

While he's changing I pull my hair up into a pony-tail and put on my black headband. Then I grab my big binder containing all my subjects, and my gym bag with my uniform and running shoes in it.

Four comes out of the closet still dazed with sleep. He's wearing the grey pants and the white dress shirt that has all the buttons in the wrong spots. He catches me staring, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I let out an exhausted huff and point to his shirt. "Your shirt is on all messed up."

He pinches his lips together and slowly nods but doesn't do anything. "Are you just going to go to school like that?" He shakes his head not speaking like this is a guessing game we're playing. "Do you want me to fix it?" He nods his head vigorously and smiles like a child who just received candy. "You're seriously a dork."

I start by unbuttoning the all the buttons, trying not to blush as his well-defined chest is right in front of my line of view. The only other time I've seen him like this was my first day here when he was laying on his bed shirtless and playing on his phone. I was to hooked on the fact that there was a mistake in the dorm arrangements that I really didn't take the time to admire his looks.

I finish re-buttoning them all in the right spots, and step back to grab my things. I slide my phone in my pencil-case because the stupid skirts don't have pockets.

"What are you doing?" He asks as I hug my binder to my chest.

"I'm ready to leave, what does it look like I'm doing?"

He rolls his eyes again, "We have to eat first, then we come back to get out stuff."

"But wouldn't we have more time to eat and chat with our friends if we brought out stuff to the cafeteria? Than we wouldn't have to make two trips." I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I never thought of that," He laughs. "Good thinking."

* * *

"So Tris, are you excited for your first day of school?" Zeke asks picking at his food.

"Who are you, my Mom?" He smirks at me and then glances over to Four beside me who is once again looking around the room.

"You're doing it again." I say nudging him in the shoulder.

"What?"

"Searching around like you're desperately trying to find something." I crease my eyebrows.

"I'm just trying to find her." Her. Her. Her. I look down and continue to eat, trying not to show the disappointment on my face.

Zeke's eyes go wide realizing what Four just said, and Four looks like he noticed too, because he almost looked scared for a second.

Then Four's phone beeps in the sound of a notification and I see Zeke also on his. They continue to send messages to each other without me seeing. _G__ee thanks guys. _

When they're finished they both look up and nod to each other and Four turns to me.

"We're looking for Shauna," Four senses the confusion on my face because he continues, "Listen in your classes if you hear her name get called out on the attendance sheet. And if you see her, tell one of us."

I nod, not entirely sure why they're looking for this girl but I don't question it.

~.~.~.~

I wave goodbye to Four and walk into the science class. I take the seat on the far left side of the class by the window, in hopes not to draw attention to myself here. Students continue to pile in the classroom, but non of them have a familiar face. Well one thing's for sure: I'm not going to be looking forward to this class everyday.

To my surprise though, the class went by fairly fast. And the funny thing was I was actually paying attention. Who would've guessed.

I quickly make my way to the gym change rooms, in full excitement for this class. I pull out the big black cotton shirt that says "Elliot Phys. Ed" Across the front in white letters, and the red basketball shorts that have the word "Knights" written in white writing across on of the legs. I slip on my black and white running shoes and make my way into the gym.

I see the rest of my class standing around by the bleachers and notice they all either have their shorts rolled up and their shirts tucked in. I glance down at mine; the shirt looks two sizes to big on me and the shorts fall above my knee again. I shrug and jog over to the other girls.

The teacher - Mrs. Reyes. - blows her whistle and arranges us up in squads of five each. Our class having a total of 20 girls. I zone out as she calls the attendance until it reaches my name, except another name catches my attention before she reaches mine.

"... Shauna Eckert ..." Is she the Shauna the boys were looking for earlier?

After the attendance call, Mrs. Reyes starts to explain basic rules about how this semester is going to work. I listen at first, but then I notice a large group of boys walk into the gym all sweaty and gross from the door that leads to the track outside. It seems that I'm not the only one that notices, because all the girls have turned around to stare, whispering to their friends and what not.

Normally I would have turned around by now, if this were at my old school. But I catch sight of Four and Zeke standing side by side, in the same uniforms as us, just obviously larger. But I notice when they turn around they're not staring at me.

They're looking directly at the back of Shauna's head.

~.~.~.~

**A/N:** Yay! Here's chapter 7, again I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Anyway chapter 8 shoulder be up soon either tomorrow or Sunday. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so the Shauna thing seemed to confuse people. No Four does not like her, Zeke does. I'll try to explain it the best I can in this chapter and if you're still confused, feel free to send me a PM.**

**And I'm truly sorry for the recent short chapters, my house is being renovated and there is no place for me to be without noise or getting kicked out.**

**Plus for those who have asked me about an update schedule, I don't really have one. The only reason I've updated so often is because I'm still on summer break. I have another three weeks of it actually. That's why I'm trying to get in as much story as I can before I go back to school. And well, I enjoy writing it too :)**

~.~.~.~

I change back into my uniform as quickly as I can, hoping to run into Four before we meet up with the rest of our friends in the cafeteria. When I exit the changing rooms I see him walking down the hallway. Picking up my speed, I casually fall in line right beside him.

"I was wondering... what's up with the whole Shauna thing?" I ask, matching his long strides.

He continues to walk, pretending I'm not even there.

"Are you seriously playing the silent game with me?" God he can be so immature.

"Why is it such a big deal that you can't tell me!" I raise my voice in annoyance, "Is she a serial killer that you two are secretly trying to warn everyone about?"

He grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the side of the hallway. "No she is not a serial killer Tris! What are you, stupid?" I try to ignore his last comment and gesture for him to continue. "Last year Zeke was really into her -and still is- but she left halfway through the school year because one of her parents were really sick. Non of us knew if she would ever come back, so we've been keeping an eye out for her. That's why when we saw her in your gym class Zeke couldn't wipe that stupid smile off his face."

That still doesn't answer one of my questions. "So why were you helping him?"

He quirks one of his eyebrows up and smirks, "Because he promised me he'd do something in return,"

He starts to walk away again, so I yell out "And what would that something be?"

Four continues to walk not bothering to turn his head around. "There are some things you don't always get to know Tris!"

* * *

After lunch Four and I walked together to our history class. As much as I wanted to, I didn't bring up Shauna in our conversations. It's not so much her I'm still left wondering about, but rather what Zeke promised -or will promise- Four. However when he implied that not everything is my business to know, I kept my mouth shut in hopes to not cause any more trouble between us.

"Let's sit in that far corner," Four points and gestures me to follow.

Unfortunately though, our seating arrangements didn't last long. This teacher is set on alphabetical seating, leaving Four on one side of the room and me on the other. It also seems that Mr. Leeman assigns homework daily, and isn't the kind of teacher that wastes any class time.

So the second the bell rang signaling his class was over it was a stampede of students trying to get out of the room as fast as they could.

And well, my school day didn't get any more exciting than that.

* * *

"Hi," I say as Four walks through the door with a take-out bag and drink in his hand.

He smiles when he sees me sitting at my desk doing homework. "Hey. I brought you some dinner," He places the bag and bottle on my desk and goes to put his jacket in the closet.

"You didn't have to do that. But thank you," I pull out the burger and fries and take a sip of the Coke. "How much do I owe you? And you didn't get any for yourself?"

"No I did, but I finished it on my way here. And you don't owe me anything," He walks over and sits on the foot of my bed, right next to my desk. "How was your math class?"

"The most boring seventy-five minutes of my life. How was bio?" I take a bite of the burger.

He shrugs, "Hell in a classroom. And I don't know anyone in it since they're all the year above, which makes it even more of a snooze fest." He stretches his neck to look at what I'm working on. "Math homework?"

I nod. "And History,"

"Well we can do that together if you'd like," He says.

"I'd like that," I smile.

He goes across the room and drags his desk chair over next to mine. I try and ignore the fact that his arm is brushing along side mine when he sits down.

"Do you need help with your math...?"

"Umm..." In reality I don't. I understand the questions completely. But he did offer... "Yeah, actually I do if you don't mind."

"So what are you having trouble on?"

I show him the list of questions our teacher gave out, he reads them over quickly and then helps me step by step through each one. I would finish a lot faster if he wasn't helping me, but I enjoy this closeness so I don't do anything about it.

"That's all?" He asks when I close the textbook up and put my notebook back in my backpack.

"Mhmm, now there's just history."

"Yeah well if we do it together it shouldn't take long," I nod and place the open textbook between us at the top of the desk so we both still have room to write.

Once we both read the first question and figure out the answer, I notice Four picks up the pencil and starts to write with his left hand.

"You're left-handed?" I say surprised.

"Is there a problem?" He gives me a coy look.

"No, it's just different." Nice one Tris.

He just laughs and we continue to finish what seems like the never-ending amount of questions from our teacher. We occasionally brush arms, since his right arm rests on the table next to my left one. It's like we were meant to work beside each other; as stupid as that sounds.

He closes the book and helps me clean off the desk once we're finished. "You know, I don't ever recall getting your phone number." He smirks and hops on his bed.

"You see me all the time and basically live with me. I don't think you need my number," I decide to play along with this.

"Hmm... I think I do," He says. "For the times when I don't see you."

I silently chuckle, "And when would that be? Your biology and math class?"

"Just give me it!" He whines and pouts like a little boy.

"You have to come get it," I smirk holding out my phone and waving it in my hand.

He immediately bolts off the bed and chases after me. We're running in circles, jumping over the beds, laughing and knocking over everything as he tries to catch me. He finally corners me by the door, his arms on either side of my head.

"I got you now Trissy," He smirks.

"Seriously? A pet name?" I roll my eyes at his choice of 'Trissy'.

"Yup, now hand-" He gets cut off by what sounds like a ring-tone.

We both check our phones, which are both still off. I follow the sound back over to my desk where my computer sits and an incoming call from my parents displayed on the screen.

"Four it's my parents! They're going to want to video chat so get out of the view!" I frantically hiss as he dives back onto his bed and I angle the camera away from him.

"Hey sweetie, how's school?" My mother asks and she seems to be the one who called me.

"Good, where's Dad?" I ask.

"Working the night shift, so I decided to check up on you." I smile to see that even though they dumped me here, they still care. "So how's your roommate? Is she there? I'd like to meet her, and did you make any friends?"

"Mom, too many questions. Yes I did make friends, and my roommate can't talk to right now she's studying." I lie.

"Can't you just angle the camera so I can say hello?"

"She's studying with her friend, she's not even here right now."

"Oh that's too bad, what's she like?"

Not again. "Well, she's annoying-"

"Beatrice that's rude!" I hear Four snicker at the sound of my real name.

"Well she is!" This earns me a smack in the back of the head by a pillow.

"What was that?" My mom asks squinting at the screen.

"What was what?"

"That thing that hit you. Are you sure you're alone Beatrice?"

"Yes Mom, it was probably just something from my camera. And I really need to go, I have homework to still do."

"Okay, well it was nice to talk to you. And I want you to call me every weekend and keep me up to date with the things going on." She smiles.

"Fine I'll call you every weekend. Goodnight Mom,"

"Goodnight sweetie, don't let the bed bugs bite." I wave and end the call. Then groan and put my head against the table.

"You heard the woman Beatrice, don't let the bed bugs bite!" Four tries to sound like a girl, but fails miserably.

I turn around and glare at him, "Don't you dare tell anyone my name."

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Only if I get your number."

I roll my eyes. We exchange phones and insert each other as contacts. He wanted to make sure it worked so he sent me a text, and the contact name that showed up was 'Mike Hawk'. _Very mature._

Well it's funnier than the contact name I put in his phone.

_Bea O'Problem._

_~.~.~.~_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Holy 100+ reviews! Thank you all so much! This chapter does jump to a November setting. I did this because I'm sure no one wants to read about them going to class for chapters. And the next main things in the story happen around this time frame, so I decided I would just skip up to there. ****Anyway enough about that, here's chapter nine!**

~.~.~.~

_Mid November_

I've been here for two months and a half months now and I can say it's been amazing. My grades have shown a lot of improvement since I first got here, meaning I won't have to encounter my Dad's wrath when I go home to visit for the holidays.

"Hey want to get your head out of the clouds and help me carry these canvases to the storage room?" Four and I were one of the few people who got selected to work the internship offer in the art room. Basically we get the work done really fast and goof off for the remainder of our hours. We got the after school shifts every Monday and Wednesday - which is way better than the weekend shifts - for two hours each night.

"Okay okay!" Four grabs the large ones - hooking them under his arms - and leaves me with the large stack of miniature ones. We walk down the hallways in silence until we reach the storage room. He goes to step in the room but when he's turning he doesn't look where the canvases are and ends up smacking me in the face.

"Ow!" I groan.

"Did I hit you?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"No the walking canvas did. Yes you hit me!" I roll my eyes and start to walk into the storage room to place my stack down.

"I seriously didn't mean too, I'm sorry." He rushes, placing his large canvases and balancing them against the wall. "Are you okay?"

I laugh, "I'm fine, just watch where you're walking next time."

He nods and we start to walk back to the art room. "Hey, the Smash Rally is this Friday you know."

I raise my eyebrows, "What the hell is a Smash Rally?" No one has ever told me about this before. In fact, I never even saw it in any of the school's pamphlets or posters hanging in the hallways.

He chuckles at my confusion, "The Smash Rally is an annual event our school holds. Every November they transform the courtyard into a party zone. They get a live DJ, and all the winning teams celebrate their victories with the other students."

"So I have to wear a dress? Or something remotely nice?" I whine hunching my shoulders forward.

He shakes his head. "No, you wear spirit wear. Either a school jersey or just wear colours of red, black, and white. But don't wear your uniform, it's no fun that way."

I don't think he knows that I don't own school spirit wear. Considering I've never been on a team here before and I don't have specific clothing for this event.

Four must sense my realization because he quickly adds, "You can wear my away jersey, the white one. And just get Christina to get you some red or black pants."

"Great, more time to spend with Christina and clothes. My favourite!"

"You have to admit, the girl is good with fashion." He points out, as we walk back into the art room.

I nod my head in agreement, "True."

* * *

I walk out of the closet in his jersey. "It's a dress on me!" He wanted me to try it on, along with the pants Christina bought me when she heard the news.

"Just tuck it in your pants or tie it up in the back," He says addressing the black skinny jeans she bought. "There, that's better." I say, not in the mood to put on the red bandana she also bought.

I come back out of the closet in my regular clothes, laying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, you know how you said you went to Portman when you were younger." He starts on a more serious tone.

I nod my head waiting for him to continue. "Do you still live in that general area? Around Glenndale?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm right by the park." I say. We lived in a very small town, so when I say park I mean the _only_ park in the town.

He sighs, "I can't believe I never saw you before. I'm on Relm, the street a few rows over from the park."

"Why do you ask?" I start, "Is there something I should know?"

"I was just wondering if that's where you're going over the holidays. Or if you're staying here." He says.

"No, I'm going back. I already talked to my parents and they arranged to pick me up on the twentieth." And now I know why he asked where I lived. "Are you going back too? Is that why you wanted to know where I lived?"

His cheeks turn a light tint of pink, "Yeah I'm going back, and I thought that since we're both going to be around there for a week, we could hang out together. Because I can't imagine you want to only see your brother the entire week."

I chuckle, "You're right about that. And I assume you don't want to hang around your parents, stuck in a house for your vacation."

He nods. "They built a mini ice rink by Town Hall you know. We should go check it out."

"It's still a month away, we have plenty of time to plan."

"Yeah, we should probably be more focused on the Rally that's tomorrow." He says.

"You mean _you _should be more focused on it. Mr. Iwonthestatechampionship."

He throws playful glares at me, "All I have to do is run in with the rest of our team, stand on the stage and take a bow."

"That's still more than I have to do. I just have to get dressed and show up," I face back towards the ceiling.

"And find me in the crowd, that takes some thinking and energy." He mocks.

I snort, "You're like a skyscraper, I could find you with my eyes closed."

"I'll pretend that didn't offend me," He fakes being hurt, and puts a hand to his chest.

I throw my pillow at his face - something both of us have become accustomed to - "Dork."

* * *

**_Friday_**

_"Attention students! All members of the football team are to meet Coach Daniel in the gym, the cheerleading team are to report there as well. All other teams attending the Rally are to see Mrs. Terra in the atrium. Be safe and have fun tonight!"_

Four finishes spiking his hair up as I tie the red bandana around his head. "You should probably go now, you don't want to be late." I say stepping back.

"You're right. I'll see you later," He's wearing his black 'home' football jersey, black track pants, and red running shoes. While his face is covered in black, red, and white camo paint. I wave goodbye as he smiles and shuts the door to head towards the gym.

I quickly make sure I have everything I need and start to walk to Christina's dorm. She quickly lets me inside, and starts to do my hair and face paint.

"You're going to wear that jacket? It's blue!" She says as she starts straightening my hair.

"No, I just brought it incase I got cold." I say, knowing she would probably flip if she saw I was wearing Four's jersey underneath.

"Well you're leaving it here, because I will not be walking around with a buzz kill." I roll my eyes as she continues to expertly do my hair.

Once she's finished, she grabs the bottles of paint and starts to use my face as a canvas. In the end, I have white stars with a red border on one side of my face reaching up to my forehead, and black army stripes beside my nose. She than wraps my red bandana around my head and ties it in the front.

"There, all finished. And we even have time to spare." She's wearing her black dance team shirt from last year, with red leggings and her white high top converse. "Now take off that jacket and let's go!"

I slowly shrug the hoodie off my shoulders and I swear I heard her gasp. "You-You-You're wearing Four's jersey!" I glance in the mirror to see my reflection, the white football jersey tied in the back, black skinny jeans with a red belt, and my red low top converse.

I raise my eyebrows, "And? Is there like a rule against it?" I'm totally lost right now. He was just being friendly, because he knew I had nothing to wear.

"No but normally when a guy is on a sports team, he only lends his girlfriend the away jersey..." Her eyes widen. "You and Four are dating! Why didn't you tell me? This is-"

I cut her off. "We're not dating! I swear he's just a really good friend," And roommate. "When he told me about this event, I told him how I had nothing to wear so he said he would lend me his white away jersey."

She gives me a suspicious look like she thinks I'm lying. "We'll discuss this later. Right now we need to go down there or else we'll miss the opening ceremonies."

She grabs my arm and bolts towards the door dragging me along with her. We take the stairs two at a time, and make it to the courtyard in record time. I have to blink a few times to register what I'm seeing. There are students everywhere all dressed in school spirit attire, a huge stage with a live DJ, streaming lights, tons of snack and drink tables, and a cleared area for dancing.

"Holy..." I start.

"I know right, it's pretty amazing what this school can pull off." She says and starts dragging me through the crowd and towards the front by the stage.

I watch as the principal makes his way up towards the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Everyone if you can all calm down for a few minutes please." He waits as the loud chatter eventually comes to a stop. "Thank you. Now I'd like to allow the teams to please enter. First we have the tennis team!" A group of about six people make their way onto the stage and bow. The then jog off the stage as everyone is screaming and cheering, and join the crowds of students on campus.

The principal continues to call teams until he gets to the very last and only winning team. "And now I'd like to hear your support for the state championship football team!" The students erupt in cheers and screams as the large - and very good-looking - football team makes their way onto the stage.

"There's Will!" Christina squeals pointing to the boy on the left.

I scan the group of boys up on the stage until my eyes land on the familiar face I wake up to every morning. He obviously can't see me in this enormous clutter of students, but I can easily see him.

The captains say a speech, and then jog off the stage like the rest of the teams previously did. I swear I'm going to go deaf by the end of this night.

I'm about to go find Four, but the DJ starts blaring his dance music.

"Let's go dance!" Christina screams in my ear and once again drags me towards the already dancing students.

I let out a whine as I catch Four's head looking around the crowd.

_This is going to be a long night._

~.~.~.~

**Yay or Nay? Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, I ending up sleeping over at a friends house. Not that any of you care, but I thought I should have an excuse for disappointing people.**

**Besides that, I don't know when chapter ten will be up, but I'm aiming for tomorrow or Wednesday. And if any of you have questions or suggestions for this story don't hesitate to PM me.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay so I got a lot of PM and a few review suggestions for this story. I will try to add some of them in, depending if they will fit in this storyline.**

**Also I'll answer one of your questions here,**

**When will FourTris get together? - Soon I promise, I have a few ideas of how it's going to play out. My guess would be in the next few chapters, most likely 12-14. As of now, their feelings are in the midst of developing.**

~.~.~.~

My feet are killing me, and my ears are ringing. Every time I try and make an excuse to leave the dance floor, Christina will either follow me or drag me right back, and I quote "This is my favourite song!" Yet she's said that for every one.

"Christina seriously, I have to use the washroom." It's the most cliché excuse, but it seems to be the only one that will work.

She tilts her head back sighing, "Fine! You better come back though, you can't miss the dance off."

I put my hands up in mock surrender, backing away from her and all the sweaty teenagers around me. As she kept me dancing I would try to keep an eye our for Four, but I eventually lost complete sight of him. Now I have to start from scratch and try to find the 'skyscraper' as I put it the other night.

After continued searching, I finally spot him by the drink bar, and I find myself pushing and shoving people out of my way to get to him.

But it's like people don't want me to see him today or something. "TRIS!" Someone yells, making turn around and focus in the other direction.

I inwardly groan as I also hear the DJ playing the first slow-song of the night.

Uriah heads pops up through the crowd, fighting his way towards me.

He stands in front of me holding his hand out. "Care to dance?" He pants, as if it took a ton of energy to get to me.

I take a quick glance back at Four who seems to be happily chatting with his teammates. "Sure," I muster up a smile and take his hand.

He leads me back into the pack of dancing couples, finally picking a spot and resting his hands on my waist. I wrap my arms loosely around his neck as we slowly sway to the music. I turn us so that Uriah's back is towards where Four is, and I have a nice view from over his shoulder.

At one point Four meets my gaze, furrowing his eyebrows and quickly turning back to his conversation. Great, now he probably thinks I blew him off to hang out with Uriah all night.

The song finally comes to an end and I make up an excuse to leave Uriah. I think I've done more lying tonight than in my entire life.

I look back to the group of football players only to see that Four is no longer there. Does he think this is some game of hide-and-seek? I start walking and keeping an eye out for him, but with no luck I give up and decide to walk away from the blaring music from the courtyard and find a spot to sit in the bleachers by the track.

It's finally getting dark out, and I can faintly see the lights on the stage from the other side of the building. Sighing, I close my eyes and rest my elbows on my legs and my head in my hands.

"There you are," A deep voice fills my ears.

I open up my eyes to see the camo painted boy climbing the stairs of the bleachers.

"I could say the same to you." He takes a seat beside me mimicking my previous state.

He takes a deep breath, "I thought you were avoiding me." I look turn my head in his direction.

"I wasn't avoiding you. In fact I was doing the opposite, but every time I found you, you seemed to disappear moments later." Four lifts his head out of his hands and turns towards me.

"I thought you were going to hang out with Uriah and Christina all night, so I went to talk to my team." I was right.

I chuckle at my confirmed suspicion, "No, I was trying to go see you. But every time I saw you, either one of them got in the way."

He frowns and creases his forehead, "Is that why you were dancing with him?"

"That, and you looked busy so I didn't want to disturb you." I say placing my hands on the seat and leaning back.

He shakes his head while smiling, "Believe me, I was praying you would come over and drag me out of that conversation."

"It was that bad?"

He shrugs, "I don't enjoy talking to the same people for long periods of time."

I raise my eyebrows, "You talk to me all the time,"

He smirks and places his hand over mine, "Maybe I enjoy talking to you,"

I don't know whether it's what he just said or that his hand is resting over mine, but it feels like my heart is about to pound out of my chest.

We continue to stare into each other eyes and if I'm not delusional I swear Four's leaning his face towards mine.

"Uriah I found them!" We both jump back startled at the high-pitched scream. I look down to see Christina waving Uriah over to where she is.

"We thought you two buzz kills went inside for the night! Now come down, the dance off is about to start!" She grabs Uriah's arm and starts to run back in the directions of the courtyard.

Four scratches the back of his neck, "We should probably go join them before they do something else,"

I nod, "Yeah you're probably right."

We both stand and start to descend the stairs. As we're walking I can't stop replaying the last few scenarios that just occurred.

Four was going to kiss me.

_And I was going to let him._

~.~.~.~

**Wooo! FourTris is developing! I'm sorry this chapter is a but shorter than usual, but I'll make up for it in the next few ones. **

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't have much to say other than THANK-YOU! All of your support is amazing, so I made this chapter extra long :) It's like 2k words or something, which is long in my opinion.**

~.~.~.~

"So I guess I'll see you in a few hours?" Four says as he slings his bags over his shoulders.

"Mhmm..." I mumble quickly throwing the last few things I need in my suitcase.

He nods and then walks out the door without another word. Ever since the Smash Rally a few weeks ago, I can't stop thinking about what almost happened. I don't know if it's the same for him, but it's driving me insane. Though I've come to a conclusion that he probably was just going to do it in the spur of the moment; and not have it actually mean something. None the less, I may never figure out his motives. And it doesn't help that neither of us have brought it up since it happened.

I pull out my phone and see the message that my Mother is waiting out by the campus gates. I take a deep breath and start to haul my luggage out the door, and down the hallways and stairs. Four and I were some of the few students that waited until one of the last days to leave. All our other friends left a few days in advance.

When I step out of the lobby and onto the campus, a smile makes its way across my face as I see the small snowflakes fall softly to the ground. The grass and walkways are covered in a light sheet of snow; as it's only the second snow fall this year. But it's still pretty cold, so I pull my unzipped jacket tighter around my body.

Once I make it to the gates, I spot my ride a few cars down from where I'm standing. My Mother opens the trunk, and I stuff all my bags in except my purse. I then slide into the passenger seat and shut the door.

"Are you excited to come home?" She asks as we start to drive away from the school.

I shrug, "Any break away from school is exciting."

She bites her lip as if she doesn't believe I'm looking forward to seeing my family in person again. Which in all honesty, I'm not thrilled, but I'm also not dreading it.

"Your Dad told me your marks have improved," She starts as we turn onto the highway.

Another smile etched its way onto my face. "Yeah, my roommate has helped me out a lot. And I've focused on them a lot more."

"He didn't say how high they went up. Do you know?" She asks and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I'm on the honour roll now." I say proudly. "For this semester at least."

She reaches over and gives my hand a squeeze. "I'm very proud of you, and so is your father. I didn't think sending you here would do you any better, but I guess he proved me wrong."

I let out a small chuckle, "I actually enjoy being here, the school I mean. Even though I made a scene the day he told me I would be attending this school. But I've learned to love it,"

She looks over at me and gives me a hesitant smile. "I'm glad you like it,"

* * *

I'm greeted by my father and brother when I walk through the front door. They both happily take my bags up to my room for me, and I go and sit down on the couch.

It's like sending me to that school did them some good too.

They come back down the stairs and join me in the living room, with my mother holding a tray of snacks.

"Did you miss home?" My brother randomly blurts out.

I finish swallowing my cookie, "I guess,"

"You're telling me you'd rather be in your dorm room right now?" He looks at me like I just kicked a puppy or something.

"I wouldn't mind it, if all my friends didn't go home either." I reach over and grab a strawberry.

"But what about Susan and Robert. They came up to me and asked where you were the first day of school. Weren't you looking forward to seeing them?"

I shrug, "I made new friends."

He gives me a disgusted look and my father decides to end our little conversation.

"So your marks Beatrice..."

I raise my eyebrows, "What about them?"

"They have improved, I was very happy to see that." He says.

"Yeah, you were right about the school excelling students in academics."

"Exactly. Which is why if you keep your marks up for the rest of the year, you can come back home."

I almost choke on the fruit in my mouth. "Come home!? What are you talking about?"

"You held up your end of the bargain."

I am so lost right now. "What bargain?"

He crosses his legs, "The one your mother and I made the day after you left. We knew how upset you were to go to that school, so we agreed if you did what we asked you to, which was to bring up your grades. We would allow you to come back to Vista for your junior year."

My mouth drops in shock, "But I like my new school Dad! I don't want to come home!"

"We've already started arranging your transfer sheet."

"What are you going to keep sending me back and forth all throughout high school?"

He shakes his head, "Don't be stupid. You'll stay at Vista for your junior and senior year."

"No, I'm stay at Elliot Academy for the next two years." I'm not leaving the few people I actually like to be around.

"Beatrice -" He starts.

"- Bea, go outside for a little while. Let me talk to your father alone." My mother interupts.

Gladly.

I get up and grab my phone and coat, slipping on my boots and tying my scarf around my neck. Then walking out to get hit by the cold breeze. I make my way over to the sidewalk, pulling out my phone to call the only person I can tolerate talking to right now.

"I assume you got home safely?" His voice chuckles on the other end.

I smile as I continue to walk. "Yeah, but I didn't get the greatest welcome conversation in the world."

I can almost sense him furrowing his eyebrows. "And why would that be?"

"It's a long story," I sigh.

"Oh," He says.

"Mhmm... so I was wondering... do you maybe want to hang out? I mean I totally understand if you don't want to. You probably want to spend time -"

He cuts me off, "I'd love too."

I can't hold back the grin on my face. "Coffee?"

"At Mel's?" He asks.

"No. The other coffee shop in our tiny town." I sarcastically reply.

"I was just checking!" He exclaims, " And I'll be there in five minutes."

I chuckle and my breathe makes a little puff as it hits the cold air. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Yes you will."

The snow continues to lightly fall, and by the time I get to the shop my hair has accumulated a nice white cover. I step inside and brush myself off, while looking around to see if he's here yet.

"I didn't know I was meeting up with jack frost." His voice rings from behind.

I quickly spin around and look up to see Four with rosy cheeks and light speckles of snow in his hair.

"Shut up," I lightly punch his arm as we walk over and sit in a booth.

The waiter comes over, and takes our orders. And within minutes returns with our drinks.

"So were your parents excited to see you?" I ask, starting a conversation.

"Yeah, but I think they would rather have the peace and quiet at home. I like to think that's the reason they send me to Elliot."

I hum in response.

"Why such the poor encounter with your parents today? When you said your first convo back wasn't the greatest."

I debate whether or not to tell him the truth. Especially after how close we've gotten, and how much more I want us to become. I realized shortly after the Smash Rally that I want to be more than just friends. Every thing he does, from his goofy and strict attitude to his intelligence and his amazing looks. It makes my answer pretty clear.

"They just kept pestering me about school. And how I need to keep my grades up, you know? I was just expecting more of a happier greeting." I'm not totally lying, which relieves some of the guilt.

"Ah, that's the worst." He nods, finishing his cup and wiping his face with the napkin. "Want to walk around for a while?"

I quickly finish my drink as well and nod. He pays for our coffee's even though I insisted that we would each pay for our own.

"We should walk to the park, that way we're both close enough to our houses for when we have to leave." He says as he slips his hands into his pockets.

"Good idea," We walk down the familiar route that probably everyone in our town has taken. As we idly chit chat about everything and anything as we grow closer and closer to the small park.

Once it's in view, I start sprinting as fast as I can in these boots towards the battered up swing set. I hear Four yelling my name and the sound of his own shoes hitting the ground as he tries to catch up to me.

I beat him due to my head start, and sit on one of the seats while pumping to get started. As I start to gain momentum, I feel two hands on my back giving me a slight push every time I go backwards.

"I'm fully capable of swinging on my own," I joke, but I don't actually want him to stop.

"I know." He says. Continuing to give me light pushes while I keep going higher and higher. "Is that too high?"

I laugh as the cold air whips my golden locks around. "It's like six feet off the ground Four, I'm fine."

He mumbles something that I can't hear due to the whipping wind in my ears.

We continue to play around the park like young children, and we completely lost track of time until he got a call from his parents instructing him to go home for dinner.

"This was fun," He says. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nod my head, "Maybe one of these days we can go skating at the new rink."

"Yeah," He looks down at me like he's contemplating something in his mind. And it seems like whatever he was thinking to do won the war, as he pulls me in for a hug.

I wrap my arms tightly around him and rest my head on his chest.

It's not the kiss I was hoping for, but it will suffice.

And when he finally pulls away to leave, all I want to do is run after him.

But instead, I just watch his retreating figure go in the opposite direction of where I'm going.

_Tomorrow can't come sooner._

~.~.~.~

**A/N: Hooray! A long chapter for once. I'm sorry about the messed up ending, I rewrote it so many times and this is the one that turned out the nicest. (At least in my opinion) **

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!**

~.~.~.~

A lot has happened in these past few days. First off, Four and I haven't gone a day this week without seeing each other. Second, my mother has been constantly talking to my father about allowing me to stay at Elliot, despite his reasons. And well, there was Christmas too.

My family was never big in the Christmas gift exchanging. Caleb and I would both receive two or three small gifts, along with one large present. This year I got a new sweater, a hair straightener, and a gift card to the movies. It was a pretty successful haul if you ask me.

Unfortunately, today is my last day here before I go back. But on the bright side, Four's picking me up soon to finally go check out the new ice rink. We decided to go late tonight. That way, all the younger kids are gone and it's probably just going to be us there.

"Beatrice! Your friend is here!"

I quickly stuff my gloves in my bag and slip on my boots as I scurry out the door. Four unlocks his car and I slide in his passenger seat.

"Nice car," I smile as I finish tying up my loose scarf.

"Thanks," He chuckles and pulls out of the driveway. "It's my Dad's, but he let me use it."

I hum in response and lean back to look out the window. We continue to drive past the familiar scenery on the route to the Town Hall. When I was younger, I probably biked down this same path at least a hundred times. Due to the community services that took place here.

He pulls into the parking space, and parks the car. I grab my bag in the meantime, and he follows suit. Together, we walk over to the neat little benches they have set up along the perimeter of the rink. And as we expected, the rink is deserted. So we tie our skates, and I grab my gloves and quickly open the door.

"Come on!" I laugh as I see him still tying his second skate.

He shakes his head, "I'm going as fast as I can... I haven't skated before..."

I furrow my eyebrows, "You're kidding."

He looks up innocently and shrugs, "I'm not Tris. I seriously have never stepped foot on an ice rink before."

I pinch my lips together. "Well than it's your lucky day because I'm going to teach you."

Four stands up and wobbles his way over to me, "Cut me some slack, I'm trying not to break my ankle!"

I stifle a laugh as he finally steps on the ice, gripping the board railings like his life depends on it.

"Find your balance first, that way we can start with the basics." He nods as he slowly lets go, but falls backwards once he starts to move.

I skate over to him and lend him my hand. "No no no, don't start to move right away. You need to keep up a strong balance first, then we'll work on moving."

He nods, his face a bit flushed with embarrassment and gets back up. "Here hold my hands," I say as he grips my glove covered hands. He wobbles a bit, but eventually gets comfortable standing. "Okay, now let's slowly start to move. I'll go backwards, and you hold onto my hands as you push out with your skates. One foot at a time."

We make it around the rink once, after a few falls and breaks in between, but he seems to be getting the hang of it. "Can I try without your help?" He asks and lets go on his grip. I nod and back up as he regains his balance and spreads his arms out to maintain it. Then he does what we've practiced and slowly makes it over to where I'm standing.

"Look! I'm actually skating!" He has a huge grin spread across his face as he grows closer and closer towards me. "... But I can't stop!"

I hold my hands out in front of me as he crashes into my body and we both fall onto the solid surface. I'm laying on my back and he's on my stomach, as we both don't make any effort to move.

"Sorry," He sheepishly says as he picks his head up to look at my face. "Don't be, you didn't know how to stop. I probably should have showed you that earlier."

He laughs and brings a hand up to caress my cheek. I flinch at first due to the coldness of his palm, but eventually melt into it. Both our cheeks are rosy due to the light breeze, and I can even spot a few freckles around his nose. But it's like time slows when he tilts his head and leans down as his warm lips touch mine.

_He's kissing you idiot, now kiss back before he pulls away._

We continue kissing for a brief moment before he pulls away, and I'm sure that I did something wrong. "You-you... kissed m-me?" No genius, he slapped you. Why do I have to be so awkward in these situations?

He laughs, "Yes I did, unless that's not the definition of kiss..."

I blush in embarrassment once again. "But why?"

"Maybe because I like you?" He raises an eyebrow and has a lop-sided smile on his face.

I point to my chest, with both eyebrows raised. Making sure that he is in fact referring to me. "Yes Tris. I. Like. You." He makes sure to emphasize each word as if he were teaching a child the alphabet.

"Can you say something?..." He reaches up and scratches the back of his neck.

"I can't believe it," Wow, I am seriously going to scare him away before this even gets started. "You, the Four Eaton. Like me, boring old Tris."

He rolls his eyes, "You're not boring Tris. And I'm not _the_ Four Eaton. I'm just... Four, like any other guy."

I nod and look away when I start to talk, "Can.. can you do it again?" He furrows his eyebrows, and then smiles when he realizes what I mean.

This time he cups my face with both his hands as he connects his soft pink lips to mine. We continue to move slowly, savouring each second as if it could be our last.

Right here, right now. This is what I've been so dearly waiting for, and I can honestly say it's been the best Christmas break I've ever had.

* * *

When I step through the front door, I can't wipe the stupid smile off my face. And it looks like my brother notices it too.

"Mom... I think Beatrice is drunk..." I punch him in the shoulder and put my bag down.

"I'm not drunk Caleb, just... happy."

He glares at me, "You're rarely ever this happy. Did you do what I think you did!" His eyes widen at his thought, and being frustrated I shake my head.

"No Caleb! I just had a great night with a friend." I grunt as I pour myself a glass of milk.

"A _male _friend." He pushes on the subject.

I roll my eyes and walk upstairs to my room. Passing my mother on the way there.

"So how was it?" She asks as she continues to fold the laundry.

"Fun," I shrug.

She raises her eyebrows, "Fun? That's it?"

"Okay... it was great." I laugh as I open the door to my room.

"Good, because that boy of yours is handsome." I chuckle at her choice of words, and than realize that she said 'boy of _mine'. _Did she know what happened just by the look on my face?

I dismiss the thought as I curl up into bed. It sucks that it's my last day here, and that school starts back up in a couple of days. But at the same time, it means Four and I will be back in our dorm room for the rest of the year. I smile as I set my alarm and close my eyes. unfortunately though, right before I was about to completely fall asleep, I realized this.

_I didn't tell Four what my Dad decided._

_~.~.~.~_

**FINALLY FOURTRIS! JUMP FOR JOY! But seriously I'm sorry for not updating, and that this chapter is short. The next one might not be for a few days as well :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ouch... I've been inactive for over a week...**

**That being, I was sick with the flu and really didn't have the energy or motivation to write. Then once I was feeling better, my parents dragged my family up to a cottage with no wifi. **

**Anyway I'm back now, and I'm sorry if this chapter seems like a filler. I just wanted to establish that this is both new to them and well the ending has a twist.**

~.~.~.~

"Here, let me help you with that." Four carefully takes the bags out of my hands and places them on my bed.

I hesitantly smile, "Thanks."

You see, ever since our spit-swapping encounter at the ice rink, I've been a bit more awkward around him. And it's been killing me. I don't know whether it's because I've never actually been this close with a boy before and I'm terrified I'll screw whatever this is up, or because there's still the guilt of not telling him what's going to happen still lingering in the back of my mind.

Either way, it's still tearing me to shreds.

"So..." He starts, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. His one drawn out word leads me to remember my other problems with him; he hasn't actually asked me 'out'. And with my absolute no experience with boys, I have no idea where we stand. Yes I know he likes me - hence his words that day and the kiss - but since then, he and I haven't really done anything about it.

"... Is there anything you want to do?" I sigh at his cliché question. It's obvious that this isn't only awkward for me, but for him as well.

"Well all the un-packing is done," He nods, encouraging me to continue in hopes to end this tension. "We could just hang out, with friends?"

"Hang out...with friends..." He lets his response float around the room. To my knowledge, that wasn't what he was hoping I would say.

I let my hands fly up in frustration, "I have no other ideas! What did you want to do?"

He bites his lip, "I was kind of leaning towards doing something alone... you know, just you and I?" I look up to see his flustered face, and I feel a bit embarrassed that I didn't think of that too.

"Oh," I mumble, drawing my gaze towards the floor. "So what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, the movies? Walking around?" I shrug, if that's what ordinary teenagers who like each other but are not couples do, then why not? "It would be nice if you would say something. I'm not an expert in this either Tris. Heck, I didn't even know if I kissed you properly!"

I furrow my eyebrows, he's never kissed anyone before? I mean I know he was my first, but I never would have thought it was double-sided. And it's also kind of shocking how he brought it up, considering we haven't talked about it - or the relationship thing in general - since it happened.

"I don't know if there is a proper way to kiss, isn't a kiss a kiss?" I explain, but by the look he's giving me, he wasn't looking for that response either.

He mumbles something incoherent under his breath and I roll my eyes. We both obviously have a lot to learn.

"The movies sound great," I end the conversation and grab my coat and purse, walking out the door knowing he's following me.

We silently walk through the streets outside of campus towards the nice little theatre nearby. At one point Four slips his hand into mine and gives me a soft smile, which I do find myself returning. Once we're inside the theatre, he orders two tickets to _The Amazing Spider-Man 2 _that starts in about fifteen minutes.

"Do you want popcorn and a drink? Or another snack?" He asks as we get in line for the concession stand.

I pucker my lips in thought as I look at the options. "I'll just have a popcorn and a pop,"

"Should we split the popcorn? Just order a large one and separate drinks?"

I nod, and that's what he orders when we reach the front of the line. And much to my delight, he also got the added butter.

We sit down in a row pretty much in the middle of the theatre, since it isn't that packed here today.

But once the opening trailers start to run, I feel my hands becoming a little sweaty and I end up starting to tap my fingers silently on the armrest. I don't know why I'm so nervous around him now. Yes the last time we watched a movie together it didn't end well, but that was back in the dorm room when there were other variables there. But here, it's just his presence that makes my head spin.

To calm my nerves I lean over and start to eat the popcorn between us, possibly hiding my nervous state. Though it doesn't go un-noticed, but instead it's interpreted the wrong way when Four hesitantly decides to wrap his left arm around me. I go stiff at first, not expecting that gesture at all, and slowly lean back into my seat hoping he didn't catch my discomfort.

By the end of the movie, Four had me basically curled up into his side; which I found very surprising myself. Non the less, it was more comforting than it was awkward.

Now my only concern is if this little trip was considered a 'date' or just a place to let our frustration out.

My question will be answered when we are back in our small dorm room.

"That was... fun," I say, standing by the dresser idly picking at the wood, trying to start a conversation to settle what's going on between us.

He nods and walks over to me, "Did I pick a bad movie? Should we have done something else? I didn't - "

I turn around and look up to meet his eyes, "The movie was fine, and I enjoyed it. Really."

"Oh, it's just that you seemed like you didn't want to be there." He creases his eyebrows, "With me,"

I shake my head vigorously, "No, no, no. Seriously Four I had a good time, it's only that..." I trail off, too embarrassed to finish my sentence.

"Only what?" He rests his hands on my shoulders, and I lean my gaze towards the floor. "Do you like someone else? Is that why you kept flinching? I'm sorry... it's just the night at the rink you lead me to think the feelings were mutual..."

"I don't like anyone else," I mumble. "I just- I'm not used to- I can't-"

"You can tell me Tris," He says softly, pulling me a bit closer to his body.

"I'm scared," I whisper, now furiously blushing at my confession.

"Of what? Me?" His eyes widen. "I won't hurt you Tris,"

I shake my head again, "Not you. This," I gesture between us. "Whatever this is."

"Why?"

I sigh, "Because I know I'm going to end up screwing it up. I'll do something stupid that you don't like, and you won't want to see me again. And I don't know if it was a date, or just hanging out."

He lightly chuckles and I pinch my lips, "It's not funny,"

"Tris, you aren't going to screw anything up. It would be me that would mess up anyway. And... I thought of it kind of as a date, but if you don't want it to be I don't mind. But why didn't you tell me you were scared?"

I shrug, _so it was a date._ "It sounded stupid, but I'm sorry if it seems like I didn't trust you."

"We'll work on that," He pulls me flush against him, "Trusting."

The way he said 'trusting' brings me back to my other problem. The dreaded one, that I should tell him now or else another time could lead to many more problems.

So when he starts to lean in, I can't help but blurt out, "I'm leaving next year."

He pulls his head back with a look of hurt and confusion written across his face. "What are you talking about?"

"School."

~.~.~.~


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't even put into words how bad I feel right now. I've been completely inactive for almost a month, and left all these great viewers waiting. But lately I just haven't been myself, school started, I've become stressed, and I've been having problems with someone. Not that any of that is relevant to the story, but I needed to get it off my chest. Non the less, here is the anticipated chapter 14, and I'm sorry if my writing seems off. **

**P.S Four's Dad in my story doesn't physically abuse him, but they're just not on the best of terms.**

~.~.~.~

I take a step back, watching his face go from pure happiness to complete hurt and confusion. "Tris..." I close my eyes and start counting my breaths as he prepares to speak again. _Regret, regret, regret. _That's all I can think of now, everything was falling perfectly into place. And I blew it. "Does this mean you're... ah, leaving Elliot?" I nod my head slowly, unable to speak with my dry throat. I hear him sigh as his body weight makes the small bed frame creak. He puts his head in his hands and starts mumbling. "Why do all the good things in my life get taken away from me."

With no clue what he's talking about, I muster up enough courage to ask. "Four, what are you talking about?" He looks up, his eyes almost glaring into mine. "It doesn't matter now." My own eyes widen at his mood swing, and my feet start bringing my body towards his. "What's wrong Four? I thought we could trust each other." My voice comes out soft and almost comforting, which is a surprise to both him and myself.

"This isn't fair Tris," He lets out a shaky breath. "To either of us." He keeps his answer vague, so I decide to sit beside him on the bed. "Because I'm leaving? Look, I'm sorry my Dad is so strict, you know I don't want to-"

"It's not about that Tris!" I flinch back, not expecting his voice to raise into a yell. "Do you remember the first day you came here?" I nod, trying to get a grasp on the scenario. "And when you made conclusions on why I like this school so much?" Thinking back, I cringe at how I came across as a bitch when he was telling about the school... and the academics. "I remember..."

He takes a deep breath, "I never told you why I enjoy being here so much, and why I dread the holidays and breaks." Now it's his turn to close his eyes and confess something that's been tearing him apart inside. "My family, isn't in... great condition." I pinch my lips together incase I accidentally blurt something out that I will regret later. "I lost my Mom to cancer when I was eight. And my Dad... well he and I aren't on the greatest terms." I bring my left arm up and start rubbing circles on his muscular back. "That's why I love it here Tris. I get to be around amazing people like you, and I don't have to see my Dad for almost an entire year. God I still remember the day he told me this was going to be my new school. I danced with joy and had a bounce in my step for weeks. And when I thought things couldn't get any better you showed up in the doorway on the first day... and now I'm going to lose you."

I'm normally not one for romantic sappy things, especially from a teenage boy. But this, it sparked something inside of me that I can't explain. Which is probably why my body acted before my brain when my arms went straight around his neck and my lips found their way to his. It's the first time I've ever initiated a kiss, and I hope I'm doing it right. His large calloused hands crawl up my arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, as they settle to cup my cheeks. My own hands attentively grip his hair, my fingers treading through the soft brown curls at the nape of his neck.

Whether one would describe this more of a 'make-out' session rather than a kiss, I couldn't care less right now. We become hungrier, and more passionate as we continue to stay locked in each other's embrace. "Tobias," He whispers in between our swollen lips. I pull back, panting as if I had just sprinted for a race, and rest my forehead against his. "Who?" I huff, once against confused by this boy. "Me." Our eyes meet as we still continue to share the same breaths in our enclosed bubble. "My name is Tobias... and I want you to call me that from now on." I smile as once again, he let me in on another one of his secrets. "Your wish is my command."

He lets out a genuine laugh as his hands travel back down to rest on my hips. "Stay," He whispers, his mouth now hot against my neck. "I will." I promise to not only him, but myself. After comfortably sitting like this for a while, Tobias pulls his head back and makes a gulping sound with his throat. "I've been meaning to ask you... do-do you want to go... outwithme?" He rushes the end of his sentence, and his cheeks start to grow pink like a little boy. I want to laugh, because I've never seen him this nervous before, but I think better of it and settle for a soft smile. "It would be my pleasure to go out with you Tobias."

Right as those words leave my mouth, Tobias' ring tone starts blaring throughout the dorm. He furrows his eyebrows together and starts digging through his bag to find the source of the sound. When he finds it, he hold up a finger and rests it beside his ear. He lifts his eyebrows and turns so his back is facing me as he talks. "Zeke wants us to meet him and the others by his room 217, apparently he's getting us all together to play some sort of new video game he just bought."

I let out a snort as he puts his phone in his pocket. "You're all going down," He smirks and picks me up, swinging me across his shoulders so I can't get out of his grip. "Watch your mouth Prior." As we walk the hallways and up the stairs towards Zeke's dorm, we are welcomed by confused and weirded out stares from the fellow students. _Well, this school still hasn't lost it's charm._

Tobias finally lets me down when Uriah surprisingly opens the door and steps aside to let us in. My gaze finds Christina and the other girls sitting on one of the beds, and I walk over there to join them. Tobias follows Uriah over to where the rest of them are huddled against the small T.V that someone smuggled in here and grabs a controller to join the game.

"So I see the Greek God dropped you off here eh?" Christina nudges me with her shoulder as she eyes Tobias. "Would you quit it? He's a friend Chris," I lie, still not sure if he would want me spreading the recent news. "But for how long?" Marlene quips in, a satisfied smirk on her face. I shake my head, and focus my attention back onto the game that they're playing.

"You know Tris, if he wasn't so into you I would so kiss those plump lips of his." Christina whispers wiggling her eyebrows in the process. "What are you talking about?" I glare, trying to end this conversation. "Oh please, I've known Four since he was the brace-faced freshman. And he has never, looked at someone like he looks at you. I bet he's dying to kiss you." My cheeks go red at the reminder of what we were doing before we came here, are we that obvious?

"Dammit! I quit." Uriah yells as he leaves his controller vacant and comes to sit with us on the bed. I get up right as he sits down, and take his place next to Tobias. I notice that as the game starts up again, he discreetly shifts closer towards me, not that Im complaining. We all continue to play for a few more hours until the curfew announcement blares throughout the small room. After saying our goodbyes we walk back to our dorm room hand in hand.

We both change quickly, and settle quietly into bed when I hear my own phone ringing. "Tris.. I think that's yours.." He mumbles almost already half asleep. I grab it off the nightstand and look at the caller ID.

"It's my Dad..."

~.~.~.~


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't have much to say, other than chapter 15 is finally here.**

~.~.~.~

My phone continues to buzz in my hand as I refuse to press the answer button. With no guidance and help - Tobias fell back asleep - I glance down at screen again and decide that there is only one proper solution here.

"Hello? Beatrice?" His voice is deep on the other end and I swear the room must have just dropped in temperature.

Trying to control my shivering I answer, "I'm here Dad, is there anything that you need?"

He pauses. "Yes actually there is. Beatrice, promise me that you will listen?" I'm almost positive he could have heard my gulp on the other end. But I still manage to squeak out some form of a 'yes'.

"Very well then. You see, your Mother and I have been concentrating a lot on your school issues. And we both believe it's best for you to come home after your final exam in June. - "

Instead of cutting him off and losing it through the phone, I do something even worse and end the call. One, I broke his promise that I would listen. And two, I might as well prepare to go home to find myself living in a chamber with locked doors and no wifi. God, I'm such an idiot.

I chuck my phone somewhere on the nightstand - not even bothering to set an alarm - and crash onto the bed. I grab the pillow from the sides and bury my face into it, hoping it may muffle my groans of hatred. I don't know how long I continued to do that but at some point I must have fallen asleep. Though after what happened just a few hours ago, I couldn't stay sleeping for long. I pick my groggily head up and look around trying through my haze to figure out what time it is. I eventually catch sight of Tobias' alarm clock and see it's only 4am.

Sighing, I look back down at my bed and realize all of the sheets are mangled and the pillows are scattered everywhere. That's odd, because normally I don't toss and turn when I sleep. However I again come back to my senses and remember why I'm up in the first place. Laying back down I try to fall asleep again, hoping I can at least wake up in the morning. But to my luck, it's not happening. As I try to think of ways to figure out this problem, my mind wanders to one that I and up biting my lip in thought of.

My eyes slowly glance over to Tobias, who is half hanging over the edge of the single bed. _There's enough room._ The voice in my head agrees. And without thinking it over twice, I'm up and slowly walking over, trying to avoid stepping on anything that will either make noise or end up with me falling backwards. Trying to maneuver myself over him turns out to be a disaster. So I opt for walking to the heel of the bed and slowly crawling into the space that's clear between the wall and him. Successfully I find a comfortable position to lay down in without waking him up. This is better, this is definitely better.

I'm still asleep when I hear a grunt and a confused voice. According to the light that's shining in the room through the window, confirms my suspicion that's is morning.

"... Tris?" I have the urge to laugh at this situation. I never thought about the part when he wakes up and finds me curled up in his bed.

"Umm... can I ask why you're in my bed?" My eyes are still closed, but I can sense him scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you even awake?" I try my best not to move or smile, but when he starts poking me I burst out laughing.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sometime through that struggle, I came up with a sort of plan so it didn't seem like what he might have thought this whole thing was.

I turn my body so I'm still laying down on his bed, but now I'm facing him and looking up into his eyes. His face mimics the expression of 'explain please', and I sigh hoping he'll believe this.

"Before you ask again, I don't know why I'm in your bed." This time he crosses his arms over his chest, still not saying anything. Damn, why is he so mad?

"Okay, maybe I do know why. But it was probably on accident! I must have slept walk and in my dream, I ended up getting back into the wrong bed." I add a smile in the end in order to lighten the mood.

He takes a deep breath and looks up towards the ceiling. "Get dressed, we have to be in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes." I furrow my eyebrows and get up, grabbing the skirt and black polo. When I come back out of the closet, I notice now that he got dressed and already has his books in hand. I grab mine off my desk and pick up my pace in order to catch up to him. Wow, he's already half way down the hallway.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I sarcastically bite out. And I try to grab his hand, but he just pulls it back and puts it in his pocket. _What the hell?_

"No problem." He shrugs as we turn the corner and descend the stairs.

I can't stop the groan that makes its way up my throat. "Why are you in such a bad mood this morning? Look I'm sorry our morning wasn't great okay!"

By the time I finish, we're already at the doors of the cafeteria. "Are you that stupid?" He spits. "Do you not remember that we can't go around like a couple? And that people aren't supposed to see we share the same dorm!"

My eyes widen and I kick my foot against the ground. I seriously am losing it. First, there's everything with my Dad and school. Second, there's the fact that I have only been dating Tobias for less than twenty-four hours and he already found me in his bed. And now, he thinks I'm an idiot for forgetting all the rules we established when I first got here.

I haven't cried in what feel likes years, but the familiar feeling of the tears at the back of my eyes are present and threaten to spill over. Great, now Tobias is going to think I can't handle him yelling at me. But instead of him comforting me like a child, he just grabs my hand, gives it a squeeze and places a chaste kiss on my lips before turning around and entering the cafeteria.

Before I follow after him, I make sure to wipe my eyes and any remaining tears that may or may not have fallen. And when I open the doors, I glance around and spot Zeke and Christina already at a table.

"Hey guys," I greet sitting down next to Christina, placing my books off the the side. "Where's everyone?"

Zeke finishes his egg and points a finger at me, "Four, Uriah, and Will are all in line getting food and I think the other girls went to get _Starbucks_ this morning."

I nod my head and glance towards the cafeteria line up, my stomach rumbles at the sight of all the food. I'm about to get up incase all the good stuff is gone, but I fall back down when I see a tray of my favourites placed in front of me. I look up to see Tobias warmly smiling at me and taking the open seat to my right.

"See, he has a thing for you." Christina whispers in my ear, and for the first time I don't care if we're being obvious.

I start to devour the food, but take my time savouring the tater-tots. "Forgive me?" Tobias says hotly in my other ear.

I nod, knowing I should be the one forgiving him, but I will have to end up explaining myself since he decided to say,

"We still need to talk, Tris."

~.~.~.~


End file.
